The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for eliminating noise. In more detail, the present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for eliminating noise to recognize speech in a noisy environment.
In the case of the wiener filter (i.e. a typical noise processing technique used for speech recognition in a noisy environment), it detects a speech section and a non-speech section (i.e. a noise section) and eliminates noise in the speech section on the basis of frequency characteristics of the non-speech section. However, this technique uses only a speech section and a non-speech section in order to estimate frequency characteristics of noise. That is, noise is eliminated by applying the same transfer function to a speech section regardless of consonants and vowels. However, this may cause the distortion of a consonant section.